projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2052
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mel Queanbeyan | Louise Johnston | Con Wang |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Liberal | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 June 2051 | 8 October 2050 | 21 June 2051 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Chifley, AD | Wawanakwa, KT | Canterbury, BCT |- ! align="left"|Last election | 43 seats, 30.65% | 36 seats, 25.28% | 34 seats, 23.87% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 48 | 35 | 34 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 5 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 2,884,082 | 2,047,824 | 1,999,966 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 34.35% | 24.39% | 23.82% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.70% | 0.89% | 0.05% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Aaron Pereira | Erik Mack | Jay Donaldson |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Reform | Republican |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 12 January 2051 | 15 September 2046 | 31 December 2049 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Los Santos, BE | Chep Lap Kok, WT | Trollino, MY (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 10 seats, 7.11% | 9 seats, 6.34% | 4 seats, 2.23% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 9 | 8 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 523,921 | 429,044 | 165,404 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 6.24% | 5.11% | 1.97% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.87% | 1.23% | 0.26% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (65):' }| } | }} Conservative (48) }| } | }} Mojang (9) }| } | }} Reform (8) Supported by (6): }| } | }} Republican (3) }| } | }} Greens (3) Opposition (69): }| } | }} Liberal (35) }| } | }} United (34) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mel Queanbeyan Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mel Queanbeyan Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 7 September 2052 to elect the members of the 23rd Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Mel Queanbeyan and supported by the Mojang Democratic Party, Craftian Reform Party, Republican Party of Craftia and Craftian Greens, was seeking a full term in office after replacing the Liberal Party of Craftia as the government following the 2050 Craftian constitutional crisis. The Conservatives retained their first-place position, gaining 5 seats on a 3.7% swing, winning 48 seats. The opposition centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia, led by Louise Johnston, Leader of the Opposition, only lost 1 seat, totalling 35 seats. The election resulted in the most deadlocked parliament in recent history, despite minimal change from the previous election, with the Liberals and the centre-left National United Party refusing to form a coalition with each other due to inter-party conflict stemming from the Liberal–United split of 2050. The Conservative Party won a plurality of seats but still required at least 23 seats from other parties to secure a working majority, which eventually occurred after it formed a three-party coalition with the Mojang Democratic Party and Craftian Reform Party, and the confidence and supply of the Republican Party of Craftia and Craftian Greens. The six-parties together held 71 seats, a one seat majority over the opposition Liberals and United. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|2,884,082 | align="right"|34.35 | | align="right"| 3.70 | align="right"|44 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|48 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|2,047,824 | align="right"|24.39 | | align="right"| 0.89 | align="right"|19 | align="right"|16 | align="right"|35 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,999,966 | align="right"|23.82 | | align="right"| 0.05 | align="right"|30 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|34 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|523,921 | align="right"|6.24 | | align="right"| 0.87 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|429,044 | align="right"|5.11 | | align="right"| 1.23 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|165,404 | align="right"|1.97 | | align="right"| 0.26 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|143,574 | align="right"|1.71 | | align="right"| 0.75 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|141,895 | align="right"|1.69 | | align="right"| 0.61 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|60,452 | align="right"|0.72 | | align="right"| 0.26 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|8,396,163 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|40 ! align="right"|140 | |} }} }}